


Will we die, just a little

by Kofaros



Series: were never good [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Obsessive Gellert Grindelwald, Seer Gellert Grindelwald
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kofaros/pseuds/Kofaros
Summary: Геллерт всегда был одержимым и эгоистичным. Свое он никогда не отпускал. Он шел до конца. Его глаза видели больше, чем он мечтал. И умирал он с вечной усмешкой, потому что даже смерть не заберет у него его одержимость.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: were never good [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896712
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Will we die, just a little

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Will we die, just a little](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574730) by [Kofaros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kofaros/pseuds/Kofaros)



Геллерт всегда был одержим силой. Но он никогда не стремился к бессмертию. Он хотел силу и власть над смертью. Для этого не нужно быть бессмертным. Геллерт одержим и даже безумен. Он знает, что с годами становится хуже. Но его это не заботит. _Он живет так, как того хочет сам._

Он не любил семью. Он не считал родственников семьей. У него не было друзей. Только одержимость. Потом появился Альбус. Намеки на дружбу. Альбус был его другом. _Но никогда не был важным для него._ А сам Дамблдор любил. Гриндевальд даже рассмеялся, когда понял это. Он был одержимым, его разум уже не оставляли размытые образы, он не испытывал ничего, кроме одержимости и собственничества, что уж говорить о _любви._ Он убивал, не моргнув глазом. И Альбус это знал.

Альбус тоже искал силу. Влюбился в _монстра._ Бросил сестру и брата ради этого. Он закрывал глаза на убийства. Не замечал манипуляций и эгоизма. _Надеялся._ Геллерта это смешило. На что он надеялся? Это было бесполезно. Альбус не замечал ничего до такой степени, что его сестра умерла, а брат возненавидел его. Геллерт лишь головой покачал. Для него все было просто. Либо оставь семью, либо защищай ее до смерти. Гриндевальд эгоист и не делится своим. Ему не понять, почему его так называемый друг оставил то, чем дорожил. Если это не было дорогим, то почему он потом так горевал?

Даже смерть сестры не изменила чувств Альбуса. Он просто уверился, что ошибся в выборе человека. _Но проблема была в нем самом._ Альбус боялся с ним драться. Пытался затянуть в свой "светлый" мир. Исправить, если можно так выразиться. _Но Альбус сам так и не изменился._ Его эгоизм оказался даже больше, чем у Геллерта. Тот вновь смеялся над этим.

Гриндевальд продолжал поиски. Продолжал убивать. Он никогда не изменится. Вот тогда он встретил _равного._ Персиваль Грейвс. Сильный, грациозный и _свирепый._ Идеальный партнер, если бы они не были по разные стороны баррикад. Разумеется, это не остановило Геллерта. _Персиваль был его._ Даже если они не были еще знакомы лично. Даже если играли в кошки-мышки дольше, чем люди могли предположить.

Геллерт узнал абсолютно все. Преследовал и ловил. Захватил в плен наконец. А Персиваль лишь изогнул окровавленный губы в улыбке. _Его смерть никогда не пугала._ Он не был светлым или хорошим человеком, вопреки мыслям окружающих. Он тоже жил так, как того хотел сам. Он не хотел захватывать мир вместе с Геллертом или искать силу. _Вероятно,он знал исход лучше самого Гриндевальда._

А Геллерт был одержим. Это не было любовью. _Этого слова недостаточно описать то, что он чувствовал._ Он эгоист, безумец, одержимый. Он не собирался отпускать свое. Не собирался позволять кому-то забрать то, что принадлежит ему. Персиваль это знал. Знал, что хорошего конца у них не будет. Но и плохого тоже. 

Они жили, как хотели. И умрут тоже так. Персиваль бы не остался в этой набирающей обороты бойне. Геллерт бы не отпустил. _Оба хотели, чтобы доказательство их чувств бегало по земле._ Это было выше смерти.

Их дочь была совсем крохой, когда их время наконец вышло. Геллерт отдал малышку одному из самых верных. _Оставить ее подальше от всего этого._ Рихтер всегда выполнял приказы безоговорочно, так что и волнения не было. _Их ждала вечность._

Геллерт не собирался делиться. Он был одним из худших людей в мире. Но Персивалю он тоже был дорог. _Это стоило всего._ Гриндевальд знал, что на хвосте авроры. Что Альбус скоро наконец вылезет из своей норы. Но он не был нужен Геллерту. Геллерт нужен один человек и власть над смертью. 

Пресиваль лишь подарил ему поцелуй с улыбкой, когда умирал. Геллерт сжег его тело, потому что не собирался отдавать его даже могиле, и развеял прах. Потом пошел на встречу с тем, кто был ему никем. Правый глаз Геллерта пульсировал еще до боя.

_Разноцветные глаза у девочки, которая унаследовала одержимость, потому и нашла свое еще подростком. Такие же глаза у мальчика. Правый глаз от Перси, левый от Геллерта. Разные виды, наслаждение жизнью. Люди вокруг. Свирепость Персиваля и усмешка Геллерта._

Это их наследие. Выше смерти. Плод одержимости и больной любви. _Это лучше, чем его самые дикие мечты._ Геллерт бьется на смерть. Потому что не планирует выживать. Это никогда не было его целью. Он уже все сделал в этой жизни. Он хотел обрести власть над смертью, но зачем ему это теперь?

В глазах Альбуса были боль и какой-то ужас. Потому что он что-то почувствовал. Это заставляет Геллерта безумно смеяться, бросая заклятия в здания вокруг.

_Альбус не изменился. Он окружает себя ложью. Старается и старается. Но не меняется. Там новый Темный Лорд. Страх Альбуса. Белые глаза с голубой искрой, как у самого Геллерта. Эти глаза рядом с разноцветными. У судьбы то еще чувство юмора._

Геллерт счастливо смеется. Как же тебе не повезло, Альбус. Но ты никогда не менялся. Твой выбор будет преследовать тебя, потому что ты сожалеешь и жаждешь одновременно. Гриндевальд призывает пламя вокруг. В голубых глазах наконец мелькает _понимание._. 

-Я всегда был одержим, - смеется Геллерт, давясь кровью. - Даже развеяв прах по ветру, я одержим. Мы все умираем немного.

Огонь уже глотал его тело. Геллерт кинул палочку в сторону. Остатки соседнего здания летят на землю, отчего Альбусу приходится кидаться в укрытие. В его глазах отчаяние, когда он кричит имя Геллерта. Гриндевальд смотрит вверх, сквозь обломки. В его глазах лишь один образ.

_Вот теперь ничто не заберет тебя у меня вечно._


End file.
